Cuestión de sexo
by Locurita
Summary: NC-17. Ron y Hermione viven juntos hace dos años, hace cinco que salen y hace tres meses que, tapados de trabajo, dejaron de tener sexo involuntariamente. Ahora, con las vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina, Ron quiere tentar a su novia de las maneras más sugestivas y menos discretas, para saber si ella también lo extraña tanto como él. Lemon.
1. Ron la desea

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc._

_N/A: Este fic como les revelaría el título, tiene claro **contenido sexual**. Es un minific: haré publicaciones rápidas de capítulos cortos y terminará pronto. Es muy espontáneo ya que lo pensé ayer y comencé a escribirlo. No es tal cual mi manera de escribir pero quería algo más relajado y no tan pensado concienzudamente. Espero les agrade, si me dicen que siga, yo seguiré._

* * *

**_CUESTIÓN DE SEXO_**

**_1. Ron la desea_**

De todos los problemas que puede tener una pareja estable, es sabido que el más común es quizá encontrar el tiempo para tener sexo. Pero si a ese problema de tiempo le sumamos que además Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger son dos tercos desconfiados que, aun viviendo juntos desde hace dos años, todavía sienten cierta vergüenza para expresarse cuando algo los incomoda, pues entonces, señores, sí tenemos un problema mucho más grave en esta historia.

Ron siempre fue celoso, no es ninguna revelación importante el mencionarlo, pero dado que los celos injustificados hoy en día lo estaban carcomiendo, era probable que esa fuera una de las razones por las cuales el Auror seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos inquietas, estirándose el cabello de vez en cuando hacia atrás y chasqueando la lengua por enésima vez. Frustrado; quizás ésa era la palabra correcta para lo que sentía.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su despacho del Ministerio, detrás del escritorio, con el diario «El Profeta» apoyado sobre él y una taza humeante de café a un lado. Pero ni tomaba la infusión, ni leía el diario. Él sólo podía pensar en su desconcertante novia, a quien hacía tres meses exactos que no le tocaba un solo pelo. Lo más raro de no tener relaciones con ella por tanto tiempo, era que ni siquiera habían discutido. Todo era normal, lo más normal que él conocía; Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora en menor medida, ya que estaba terminando sus estudios en el Instituto de Leyes Mágicas, mientras también trabajaba en un pequeño puesto que se había ganado en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y que subiría de posiciones en cuanto terminara el curso en el Instituto, para lo que no faltaba mucho. Sí, eran demasiadas cosas juntas y, además de que ella no tuviera tiempo para él, Ron también estaba muy ocupado; se había instruido como Auror, luego de trabajar duro en Sortilegios Weasley con su hermano George, y ahora tenía un puesto elevado en el ala de Estrategias de Defensa, mientras que su amigo Harry era Jefe del Departamento de Aurors.

Éste justamente en ese momento sobresaltó a Ron apareciendo por la Red Flu y mirándolo desde allí con impaciencia.

—¡Ron! ¿Tienes idea de lo ocupado que estoy? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó enseguida. El pelirrojo se acercó a las brasas para mirar el rostro de Harry.

—Necesito un consejo, Harry. Sé que nunca fuiste muy bueno con las chicas y que mi hermana te cayó casi del cielo pero… —comenzó a hablar, nervioso.

—¿Es por Hermione? ¿Pelearon?

—¡No! Ni siquiera hablamos, ese es el verdadero problema… —admitió con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que termine con unos papeles y me paso por allí? No te puedo ayudar si no me cuentas bien… —propuso Harry. No esperó respuesta porque al parecer alguien lo llamaba y su rostro desapareció junto a sus redondas gafas.

—Genial, ¿y ahora qué? —se preguntó resoplando.

No le apetecía en lo más mínimo esperar, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con Harry. Ya era horario de salida, aunque como Auror siempre había tenido cierta libertad, pero por el contrario, hacía como la mayoría de empleados del Ministerio: se quedaba siempre un poco más de tiempo y no menos del pactado.

Ron sabía que eso también hacía que tuviera menos minutos con Hermione, pero ella tampoco llegaba a casa temprano, así que se justificaba sabiendo que si volvía, ella no estaría ahí para recibirlo.

¡Merlín! La extrañaba tanto aunque durmieran uno al lado del otro. La pronta llegada del verano lo estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, ya que siempre terminaban durmiendo sin sábanas y ella con sus minúsculos camisones, que no tenían nada que ver con la Hermione que había conocido en Hogwarts, no hacía más que torturarlo.

Más allá de todo, no veía la hora de que por fin tuvieran vacaciones. Pero su problemita de pareja debía solucionarse pronto, antes. Ese mismo día si fuera posible.

Ron se sentó sobre su escritorio y se tomó el café. Sabía que lo necesitaría porque no estaba durmiendo bien por las noches y ese día se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio antes de lo habitual. Harry apareció por la puerta casi media hora más tarde y lo encontró absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres decirme qué sucede? Vayamos saliendo, Ron… —indicó su amigo, empujándolo con energía para poder hablar en otra parte que no fuera en el mismo ambiente de trabajo. Ron tomó rápido sus cosas y salió con paso apresurado. El calor ya lo estaba mareando y la túnica de Auror no ayudaba.

—¿Sabes? Tú que eres Jefe del Departamento de Aurors deberías sugerir a quien corresponda que diseñe un uniforme de verano. Me estoy asando… —dijo Ron a su amigo, mientras se daba valor para enfrentar el tema más importante. Harry se sonrió y acomodó sus gafas mientras se metían en un ascensor y éste los llevaba hacia la planta más baja, en un recorrido de varias paradas y hacia todas direcciones.

—Si quieres vamos a Grimmauld Place, Ron. Ginny tenía entrenamiento a esta hora y podremos hablar tranquilos.

Ron aceptó la sugerencia de su mejor amigo, se encaminaron hacia las chimeneas principales del Ministerio y viajaron a través de una de ellas hacia el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place. El pelirrojo era consciente de que quizás a Harry no le apeteciera hablar de un tema tan profundo y vergonzoso, pero tenía que intentarlo. A él mucha gracia no le hacía tampoco, pero tenía que admitir que algún problema había. Al principio todo era sencillo; Hermione era su novia pero seguía viviendo con sus padres, y por tres años fue así, también Ron vivía en La Madriguera, entonces se veían poco y se enviaban muchas cartas diciéndose cuánto se querían y extrañaban, pero cuando se veían tenían sus ansiados momentos íntimos. Tras comenzar a vivir juntos, las cosas habían sido perfectas, incluso hasta cuando peleaban terminaban con una gran reconciliación y todo recaía en lo físico, pero también hablaban y se reían mucho, y por supuesto que seguían discutiendo por cosas insignificantes. Pero ahora, dos años después, la rutina quizás había matado eso que todos llaman _pasión._ No es que se les hubieran ido las ganas del uno por el otro, es que para encender el fuego se necesita una chispa y ésta precisamente se estaba agotando. Por parte de Ron estaba ahí, intacta, a la espera de que ella le mandara una señal, pero no había nada, nada que pudiera detectar. Al principio resultó normal no hacer el amor por unos días, pero esos días se convirtieron en meses sin darse cuenta y necesitaba alguna solución.

Harry dio palmadas al aire para captar su atención, al parecer llevaba varios segundos tratando de hacerlo volver en sí.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Ron? —inquirió frunciendo las cejas.

—Creo que Hermione… creo que ella… —Respiró profundo y se aflojó completamente la corbata. Le costaba decirlo porque no quería ni pensarlo—. Creo que Hermione puede estar viéndose con alguien.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —preguntó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos. Ron había hablado muy rápido pero le había podido entender perfecto. No todos los días se escucha una frase como esas—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No, Harry, no estoy seguro. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podría estar seguro? —dijo caminando de un lado a otro y despeinándose con brusquedad—. Sólo sé que apenas me mira, apenas me habla, apenas me toca, Harry. No tenemos tiempo de nada y cuando tenemos tiempo estamos cansados…

—¿Quieres decir… que no…? —Harry hizo una mirada significativa y Ron se adelantó.

—¡No! Hace rato que no lo hacemos. ¡Hace tres meses, Harry! —masculló con desespero.

—Vaya… —comentó rascándose la nuca—. Vaya. ¡Eso no es un rato, hermano, eso son siglos! ¿Pero cómo piensas que es porque está con alguien más? ¿Acaso sí le da el tiempo para eso?

—Bueno… ahora que lo dices, apenas tiene tiempo para respirar así que… —admitió dubitativo y avergonzado—. Pero puede que ya no sienta… atracción por mí y se haya fijado en otro.

—¿Tú dices? ¿Cómo es eso? Ni que hubieras cambiado… Es más, con el entrenamiento que pasamos como Aurors, pues por mi parte Ginny está más que contenta —reflexionó Harry, sonrojado.

—No te pases, Potter, que no te estaba preguntando cómo te iba con mi hermana de puertas para adentro —dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si físicamente cambié para mejor, ¿qué cosa ya no le gusta a Hermione de mí?

—Tal vez tienes que… buscarla. Sabes que ella es como mi hermana y tampoco me apetece pensar en ustedes de "esa forma" —convino Harry haciendo comillas al aire y con una mueca de asco—, pero quizás deberías insinuarte más, si es que no lo haces. Podrías averiguar, de la forma que sea, si ella sigue sintiendo por ti lo mismo que antes (que si me preguntas a mí, estoy más que seguro de que sí), y si es así, deberías hablarlo con ella. Pero si no te atreves a hablarlo y piensas que será demasiado vergonzoso, cosa que yo pensaría, pues… y que sepas que me cuesta decir esto: ¡sedúcela!

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo abochornado.

—Ajá, claro. Como si fuera tan fácil. Ya no sé cómo acercarme a ella y tú me vienes con un "sedúcela"… ¡Es Hermione, no una chica cualquiera!

—Es tu novia, Ron. Tienes con qué. Vives con ella, ¡pues haz cosas que la harten y que le revienten! Cosas como antes cuando ella se enojaba todo el tiempo contigo. Cosas que la pongan de los nervios.

—¿Seducirla es sinónimo de hacerla enojar? Porque creo que me he perdido algo en esta conversación… —dijo Ron, muy frustrado, desplomándose en un sillón.

—Si quieres que Hermione y tú vuelvan a… a tener intimidad, te digo que la mejor forma es irritarla y sin ninguna sutileza. Haz cosas que sepas que a ella no le gustan y luego muéstrate inocente. Creo que lo peor que podrías hacer sería plantearle a Hermione si está viendo a alguien más o no. Primero porque ella no haría algo así, y segundo porque te metería en el retrete y jalaría la cadena, Ron —aseguró Harry con total categoría. Ninguna estúpida rutina cansadora iba a arruinar una relación que hacía cinco años funcionaba de maravillas y que era reconocida como una de las mejores parejas mágicas de la historia. ¡No, señor!

Ron resopló y se levantó cansinamente.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Oh, nada de tal vez. Ve a conquistar a tu chica antes de que llegue Ginny y te atosigue a preguntas —apremió Harry, sonriéndole a su amigo para infundirle valor.

—Ok, pero no le digas nada a esa enana, porque como le vaya con el cuento a Hermione…

—Tranquilo, esto es cosa de hombres, no le diré nada. Pero tienes que saber que aunque Ginny no te lo diga, eres su hermano favorito y jamás le diría nada a Hermione para delatar tus inquietudes.

—Como sea. Gracias, Harry, si logro algún avance te contaré —dijo desanimado, yendo hacia la puerta.

—Procura no contar detalles pervertidos.

—Ojalá tuviera algo pervertido que contar —musitó, abandonando por fin Grimmauld Place, en donde Harry y Ginny vivían luego de haber remodelado la casa a su antojo.


	2. Hermione lo desea

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc._

* * *

**2. Hermione lo desea**

Siempre había pensado que la mejor parte de la vida sería esa; cuando llegara del trabajo, cuando Ron la recibiera con un beso apasionado y la alzara del piso, cuando ambos sin proponérselo estuvieran uno encima del otro, amándose, arropados sólo por los brazos del otro. Así era antes, era perfecto en pocas palabras, pero cierta timidez había abordado a la relación, cierto alejamiento involuntario. Hermione quería evitar trabajar tantas horas, quería terminar sus últimos exámenes de Leyes Mágicas y tener sus merecidas vacaciones con Ron, aunque tuviera que dedicarle tiempo a algunos grandes proyectos del Ministerio.

Últimamente sus pensamientos en lugar de estar enfocados en el proyecto que estaba preparando con otros miembros del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, estaban bien lejos, unas plantas más arriba, en una de las oficinas de alto rango de los Aurors, aguerridos a una única persona de cabello pelirrojo. Sí, estaba pensando en Ron y en sus enormes ganas de aparecerse en su oficina, de sentarse a ahorcadas sobre él y de gritarle con la mirada que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Já, el verdadero problema —se decía la castaña racional y no la salvaje ansiosa en la que se estaba convirtiendo— era que quizás Ron ya no quería hacerle lo que ella quería que le hiciese. ¡Tres meses! Tres malditos meses de sequía y ahora el calor le hacía enloquecer las hormonas un poco más. Con veintitrés años cumplidos, unos venideros veinticuatro y con semejante problema en casa. Si Hermione fuera más directa, si no pensara tanto en las cosas antes de hacerlas, francamente se tiraría encima del pelirrojo con sólo verlo. Pero el cansancio también le jugaba en contra, tenía todas las ganas del mundo de estar con él, pero últimamente llegaba a casa, lo veía acostado y al acostarse a su lado se le cerraban los párpados enseguida, no ayudaba en nada esa situación. Alcanzaba a darle un beso de buenas noches, a veces ni siquiera eso. Pocas veces en esos tres meses habían podido cenar juntos. La situación ya era fastidiosa. ¡Ni los fines de semana dejaban de trabajar!

Con un poco de suerte, esa noche se acordaría de pegarse a él y abrazarlo para que no se olvidara de que lo quería, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, ya empezaba a no querer hacerlo, porque la posibilidad de que él ya no se sintiera atraído por ella la martirizaba y envenenaba en su contra. Frustrada, frustrada sexualmente y mentalmente también.

Lo único que le daba esperanza era saber que tendría unas largas y merecidas vacaciones pronto, porque había trabajado demasiadas horas extra como para conseguir aquello. Ron también estaba buscando aquello, los días ganados para tener la libertad de viajar a alguna parte juntos.

Con el rostro ojeroso, la melena castaña enmarañada como en su época de Hogwarts y las pocas ganas de asistir al Instituto de Leyes Mágicas, salió del Ministerio para no llegar tarde a clases.

Prestando toda la atención posible, se aseguró de anotar lo que estaba segura de que olvidaría pronto, en tanto se pusiera a pensar en Ron nuevamente. Tenía que hacer algo con su vida, algo respecto a su relación amorosa con el pelirrojo, si no quería terminar perdiéndolo luego de haber luchado tanto para que él la viera como algo más.

Si se lo ponía a pensar, era lo más absurdo que podría haberles pasado. ¿Alejarse por no tener tiempo para estar juntos? ¿Falta de sexo? ¿Ron ya no la deseaba como antes? ¡Porque ella sí! Era consciente de que incluso ese deseo se había incrementado a uno demasiado incontenible ahora que había pasado demasiados días durmiendo con él sin siquiera tocarlo.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y continuó prestando atención a la clase, logrando captar una pregunta del profesor a cargo y levantando la mano para responderla de inmediato.

.

Llegó horas más tarde al departamento que compartía con su novio. El cansancio acumulado la estaba matando. Por suerte ya sólo quedaba el viernes, que era un día un poco más relajado porque de noche no tenía clases en el Instituto. La siguiente semana daría los exámenes finales y descansaría por fin. Pensando en ello y con el estómago rugiendo como si fuera el de Ron, se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día y decidió prepararse algo rápido.

Ron debía estar en la habitación durmiendo porque no se escuchaba nada más que un silencio desolador. Ya eran casi las once y se maldecía por haber elegido estudiar de noche para trabajar todo el día.

En el refrigerador había arroz hecho así que lo sacó y lo puso a calentar. No tenía ganas de pensar en qué comer y mucho menos si fuera algo elaborado, ya que después de no haber probado bocado en todo el día le caería mal. Además, Hermione nunca fue fanática de la cocina, jamás adquirió grandes habilidades culinarias aunque lo intentara.

En el fregadero había cosas sin lavar, cosas que ella no había dejado ahí y que estaba segura de que Ron las había olvidado, aun pudiendo hacer magia para lavarlas y quitarlas del medio. Resopló recordando viejos tiempos en los que por tonterías así se molestaba con él y tras los reproches y la discusión venía la reconciliación esperada. Le extrañó que Ron hubiera vuelto a recaer en ello, porque hacía tiempo que era bastante más prolijo con las cosas de la casa. Hubiera intentado regañarlo, sólo por tener algo de qué hablar con él y quizás intentar algo más, pero seguramente él roncaba boca arriba y con una pierna fuera de la cama.

Luego de cenar y para su gran sorpresa, se dirigió al dormitorio, apreciando luz en su interior y a un Ron despierto, con una mano detrás de la cabeza, sólo ataviado con unos bóxer ajustados y del lado derecho de la cama: el de la castaña. También sostenía un libro abierto con su otra mano y los anteojos para descansar la vista de Hermione, colocados sobre el puente de su nariz. La joven reprimió una sonrisa ante aquella imagen. ¿Qué demonios hacía Ron con su libro, sus anteojos, semidesnudo e invadiendo su lado de la cama? ¿Pero primero y principal, qué demonios hacía Ronald Weasley despierto?

—¿Qué haces? —soltó ante la sorpresa.

Él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa insolente. Luego volvió la vista al libro, sin prestarle atención.

Hermione bufó resignada y se dirigió al baño, desvistiéndose. Se disponía a ponerse el camisón pero éste no estaba en donde siempre lo había dejado desde que vivían allí. Resopló pensando con el entrecejo fruncido. Se había olvidado la varita en el cuarto y no tenía manera de conseguir el camisón si no era pasando por allí, dejando que Ron la viera semidesnuda. No era nada del otro mundo, eran pareja hacía cinco años, pero la situación no resultaba la más cómoda. Además podría simplemente volver a vestirse y conseguir el camisón en lugar de salir así, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera… Armándose de valor, salió del cuarto y Ron levantó los ojos del libro, sin evitar mirarla. Aunque cuando ella lo miró, él volvió a parecer concentrado leyendo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza varias veces. Observó hacia todos lados pero no parecía estar su prenda de dormir.

—¿Has visto mi camisón, Ron? —preguntó acercándose apenas un paso a la cama. El dormitorio era bastante amplio, así que estaba a unos pocos metros de él, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentirse sofocada por su presencia.

El tono pastel de las paredes de la habitación y la luz tenue de la lámpara de mesa, producía una sensación de somnolencia y tranquilidad, pero también adjudicaba sensualidad a la escena.

—No —respondió Ron escuetamente.

—Pues no está donde siempre lo dejo.

—Pues duerme sin camisón. —Ya tenía que salirle la frase. Esperaba no ser tan directo. También se le ocurrió que quizás Hermione, siendo tan inteligente, buscara su camisón utilizando la varita, pero maravillosamente no lo hizo y él se sintió tranquilo porque lo había escondido tan bien que sería difícil que Hermione no sospechara del porqué su camisón habría salido de donde fuera que Ron lo tuviera, si ella nunca lo había puesto ahí.

Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja, intuía que algo había cambiado, su teoría de que Ron quizás ya no se sintiera atraído por ella se vio reforzada, porque si no, ante su casi desnudez, él la hubiera mirado más y, más allá de eso, el Ron que era su novio había sabido ser muy atento siempre con ella, había cambiado por ella muchas manías que tenía y aun así seguía con miles de defectos que secretamente a ella le encantaban de él. Por eso resultaba extraño que ahora no fuera tan solícito con ella, casi como cuando lo había conocido.

Hermione, con su cabeza rondando esas ideas, buscó una camiseta grande de Ron, evitando contestarle nada. Luego se volvió a encerrar en el baño, saliendo más tarde lista para dormir.

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo —inquirió caminando hacia él.

—Sí, iba a dormir pero me entretuve tratando de averiguar qué tiene de bueno este libro que lees. Y luego me gustó tu lado de la cama, así que podríamos intercambiar, ¿no?

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir de ese lado, Ron. —Pasó por alto que él fugazmente miró hacia sus piernas desnudas, mientras parada muy cerca de él, sentía el calor que irradiaba.

—Pero tal vez te desacostumbras rápido, ¿por qué no te acuestas y lo pruebas? —insistió palmeando la superficie del colchón a su lado. En la mente de Ron, la voz de Harry resonó diciendo algo parecido a _«lo estás haciendo bien, le tiembla la mandíbula, está fastidiosa, sigue adelante»._

—¿Ron, te pasa algo? —quiso saber Hermione, midiéndolo con la mirada, mientras accedía a regañadientes a acostarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

—No, nada —respondió simplemente. Dejó el libro, las gafas y apagó la luz, sonriente. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno habló pero tampoco se durmieron, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio tras moverse—: No, tienes razón, no me acostumbro a este lado de la cama, ¡cambiemos!

—Te lo dije, no debí… —comenzaba a reprochar Hermione, pero se calló abruptamente cuando Ron pasó sobre ella y la empujó un poco para que se pusiera en el lugar en el que él había estado antes.

—Ya está —anunció su voz en la oscuridad, muy cerca de ella—. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Y luego de hablar la besó en los labios, con la boca entreabierta y tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Un beso espontáneo, sin tiempo a profundizarlo, sin lengua pero con unas ganas agónicas. Ella correspondió a medias por la sorpresa y, luego de varios segundos, Ron la escuchó decir también:

—Buenas noches, Ron.

Hermione recordó haber pensado en abrazarlo, pero todo era tan desconcertante esa noche que se decidió a quedarse quieta en su lado y luego se hizo un ovillo apenas tapada con las sábanas, pensando hacía cuánto tiempo que Ron no la rozaba ni besaba así. Si no estuviera tan cansada, diría que le había apoyado sus partes con segundas intenciones, pero bueno… sí que lo estaba y no podía ni meditar sobre el tema. Se durmió rápido, sin saber lo que le deparaba la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_N/A: Muchas gracias por su atención :) Siempre es un placer compartir Romione abiertamente y sin esperar nada a cambio._


End file.
